Everlume Academy
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: Everlume Academy, the 5 year old school in Lumiose City. Not only that, but there could be some secrets hidden in the city, even in the whole region. But the students of Everlume Academy will still have a lot to explore, even if it means chasing goals or something worse. (SYOC temporarily closed for main cast) Updated: 4/15/19. R&R!
1. Into Everlume Academy

**Hello everyone! So, this is a story that I've been planning to do for over a year now and I haven't got to it because of my other stories. This is my first Pokemon story, so yeah, patience is a must for this.**

 **So, I've been planning to do this Pokemon SYOC thing because I've been into some SYOC Pokemon stories but they mostly forget about my characterand stuff, except for a few. This won't be pretty easy though so please bear with me. I update randomly, due to whatever story I feel like writing so...**

 **Yeah, I hope you will enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here except for my OCs. Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon Company.**

* * *

 _6:00 AM, Lumiose City, Kalos_

The sun shone on my room as bright as a flashlight's light piercing into your eyes. I got up as my alarm sounded off. I wasn't the early bird type and I hated mornings. They're like your 'enemies' in your dreams.

Kalos was an okay city so far. My family and I moved here about three days ago, right before summer ends and all the young Pokemon trainers go to school. There's a huge reason why we moved here. We come from... somewhere else and that place was actually a nightmare. There, now you have a summary of it.

I groaned at the sight of Misdreavus on my lap. She was with me for a really long time and yet, I've never given her a nickname. She just likes the way I call her. Who knows, maybe one day, I could give her one.

As I pet my own Pokemon, the peacefulness disintegrated into thin air when I heard my brother screech my name as loud as a megahorn.

"EDEN! HURRY UP, YOU LAZY BONES! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I'M NOT TRYNA GET A TARDY MARK TODAY!"

"Okay, Ace! Just shut up..." I groaned.

Arcelo, or should I say Ace, is your typical morning bird, the good boy that gets attention, and all that chiz. He's a troublemaker too and I know he's broken my mom's vase once and he was grounded for it. We were never close. I was the complete opposite. Well, you could say that I was a good girl too but I'm just all over the place. Not today. I have to step up my game if I don't want to be such a loser.

I rushed down, dressed in my black shirt, black biker jacket, skinny jeans, and my favorite black high tops. I yelled at Ace for taking my backpack.

"Ace! Who told you to steal my backpack?"

"Mom did." He shrugged and swept his apricot hair to the side. I totally forgot to fix my own hair didn't I? Oh well. I look better in a messy hairdo anyways.

We both waved our mom goodbye. Dad was already in his agent-y work so we don't get to see him often. I carried Misdreavus on our way to our new school why Ace walked alongside his Litwick.

The school we were headed to, Everlume Academy, wasn't far from our house. So the walk was like fifteen minutes or so on the way.

We arrived in a bit early. The school was big, having three or so buildings around the campus.

"Where do you think is the office?" Ace asked.

"The middle building?" I asked him. "Let's just see for ourselves."

We went in the middle building and man, I could feel like I could get lost in here. There were stairs and corridors and rooms everywhere and I'm not good at describing stuff so yeah. The first door in our right looks like an office so why not.

As we went in, I accidentally bumped into two girls. The first girl having short orange hair in a side ponytail dropped her books.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her pick up her books, the other girl, sporting brown hair helped her up as well.

I looked up at both of them. They looked like they've been studying here for quite a while now. The girl with orange hair had on a yellow top and denim shorts and she held her Togepi along with her books. The brunetter wore a red shirt, a red bandanna on her head, blue shorts, and had her Torchic with her.

"Oh! Um, I forgot to introduce myself!" The orange haired girl scratched her head in embarassment. "You're new here right? I'm Misty Waterflower, and this here is May Maple."

"I was gonna say that, thank you very much." May, the brunette, crossed her arms. I laughed at the sight of the two.

"Well, nice to meet you!" I told them and they both smiled. "I'm Seredina De Parsel but I prefer that you just called me Eden because Seredina is waaaay too long and it had a long story of where that came from."

"I see." May nodded and smiled. "And is he your brother?"

She pointed at Ace who was at the counter, filling up the registration forms.

"Yeah, that's Arcelo. Or Ace for short. He's my twin brother." I told them.

"Wow! Barely any twins go to this school." Misty's grin grew even wider. "Hey, why don't we shos you guys around? Maybe you'll even get to meet some of our other friends."

"Cool!" I grinned. Arcelo joined us soon after the registration was done.

I just hope this day won't go to waste.

* * *

 **I did the prologue in an hour! Now should I be proud of that? IDK.**

 **So there you have it! The De Parsel twins now have met Misty and May! But of course, they're gonna meet more of the gang soon!**

 **Anyway, like I said, this is an SYOC story. Your characters are gonna be part of the gang! Now before we get to the form, there are some rules.**

 **1\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus! If your character is too perfect, would you want me to write them?**

 **2\. Maximum or two (2) characters per person!**

 **3\. I recommend that you send to me in PM. Posting your character in the reviews would just reveal everything to the public.**

 **4\. PM me your character entitled "Everlume Academy - (Your character's name)". Because I have a bunch of SYOC fics and I do not wanna get them mixed up.**

 **5\. If we must talk about your character, you can make a new topic or use your OCs' topic. I'm open up for any conversation! I don't bite like what animals do. XD**

 **6\. Lots of plot twists will happen. Heck, some chapters may even get reaaaally dark. I won't ask any permission to kill off your character but... who knows what could happen?**

 **7\. Please fill out every aspect of the form! Of course unless if it's optional.**

 **8\. For Pokemon, I suggest that the minimum is three (3). However, you must submit to me their main pokemon. You may submit the other two at a later time, unless if it calls for Pokemon contests.**

 **9\. You may submit to me a supporting role character (ie. Professor, Nurse, Officer, Gym Leaders, etc.) They will not count as your two main OCs, therefore you can submit me two OCs and a supporting character if you wish.**

 **10\. I will do my best to review each and every character submitted. I'll let you know about what I think about them and whether they're in or not.**

 **11\. You may submit part by part but please make sure to complete the whole app.**

 **12\. This will be in the reviews for copy and paste.**

 **13\. SYOC will close fairly quickly, depending on how many characters I receive.**

 **And now, here's the form!**

 **FORM: EVERLUME ACADEMY**

 **-Part 1: Basic Info-**

 **Name: (First and Last name)**

 **Nickname: (OPTIONAL)**

 **Age: (Must be around 14-18 if main cast. Above 18 if supporting character, and 13 and below if they are younger characters)**

 **Bio/Past: (Minimum of 3 sentences. Normal lives are fine, but please not super tragic pasts.)**

 **How long have they been in Everlume Academy?: (Maximum is 5 years since the schol was built 5 years ago. They can also be new to the school)**

 **-Part 2: Pokemon Related-**

 **Region: (You MUST pick only from the seven main regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnih, Unova, Kalos, and Alola)**

 **Aim/Goal: (Pokemon Master, Coordinator, etc.)**

 **Occupation : (If they are supporting character; skip if applying for main character)**

 **Reaction in seeing a legendary Pokemon: (OPTIONAL)**

 **Battle Style in Contests:**

 **Z-Move holder?: (If yes, please state which ones, however, they can't have all of them)**

 **-Part 3: Appearance-**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Build:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Hair:**

 **Piercig/Tattoos/Birthmarks/Scars: (OPTIONAL)**

 **Everyday Clothing:**

 **Alternate to everyday clothing:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Formal:**

 **Winter:**

 **Other occasional wear: (OPTIONAL)**

 **In contests: (Only for the main cast; skip if applying for supporting cast)**

 **Disabilities?: (OPTIONAL)**

 **-Part 4: Interaction-**

 **Personality: (Be as detailed as possible. Don't just give one word traits. Try also to put how they act in contests)**

 **Interaction to other students/other people: (In general, or you can specify for a character. Keep in mind that I'm using the anime characters for this story. Game characters would mostly be for supporting roles. Movie characters are counted as supporting roles)**

 **Opinion on Seredina De Parsel: (Here, you can put whether Eden is their friend, enemy, rival, love interest, childhood friend, relative, etc. Any opinions on her, you can put them here.)**

 **Opinion on Arcelo De Parsel: (** **Here, you can put whether Ace is their friend, enemy, rival, love interest, childhood friend, relative, etc. Any opinions on him, you can put them here.)**

 **Family: (Names and their relationship to them are fine)**

 **-Part 5: Pokemon (NOTE: NO LEGENDARIES)-**

 **Nickname:**

 **Species:**

 **Would you want me to evolve them later on?: (Yes or no)**

 **Personality:**

 **How did they meet up with this Pokemon?: (If you want thwm to catch the Pokemon during the story, please say so) (OPTIONAL)**

 **Moves: (Fives moves minimum, they may learn some during the story)**

 **If they have their own battle style: (ie. Do they disobey their trainer in contests, do they follow, etc.)**

 **END FORM**

 **I guess that's it! I hope you all consider on making a character and I hope you all have a great day/night/wherever you are!**

 **And also, Happy New Year!**


	2. Turning Things The Other Way (Part 1)

**I'm actually hoping that this chapter would come out way longer than the first one but ehhhh...**

 ***Now, please take note that not all characters will be here in this chapter yet, I've actually planned on how will they debut into the story. And if you haven't submt a character, you're still allowed to do so! I won't be closing SYOC yet...**

* * *

 **If you're planning to submit an OC, I might as well give you some tips and stuff to diverse the cast a bit.**

 **I currently need...**

 **1\. ...characters that aren't from the regions of Kalos and Sinnoh. Most of the apps I recieved were from those regions so I appreciate if there were some that will add to the mix. Especially Hoenn and Johto since there are none.**

 **2\. ...characters that actually despise Eden. I've already have a couple of characters that despise Ace... well... not really but that would be great if there are some. Just to let you know, it won't be told in Eden's point of view for the whole story and it will change to Ace's point of view for some parts.**

 **3\. ...supporting characters. I've recieved a few and that's a pretty good start but we'll need more later on, especially on the arcs that involve students going to different places.**

 **Those are just some tips lol but I won't stop you from making what you want to your character. :P**

* * *

 **Now, review responses. And this will/not be a long one but eh. But gotta say, 5 out of 8 reviews have absolutely NOTHING to do with the story! Considering one of the reviews actually helped, thanks for that, what about the other four? Complete nonsense. Pisses me off. Who knew writing a Pokemon fic could be a hundred times more challenging than writing a Mario fic.**

 **Review responses:**

 **1\. Second Legion Scout -** A bunch of people PM'd me the same thing already. And one thing I will do is to not be a part of that mess as it's already been taken care of.

 **2\. Farla -** Wow wow wow. Not a surprise. You're pretty lucky for just getting onto my fic at the minute I was gonna block you but for some reason, the wifi went out. First, give a break with the dialogue shit. Second, when in the world did I mispelled 'screech' as [screeh]? You should probably look and think again, considering the fact that the only spelling error I've seen was the word [moorning] instead of 'morning' and [shos] instead of 'show'. Third, wow you actually have the guts to tell me about my work. Just wow. Don't worry, the whole cast WON'T be filled with OCs. Fourth, don't you think you're taking this whole 'criticizing' and 'sockpuppets' and 'proofreading' (which you're actually just trying to make authors feel worse) a bit too far? I would never be surprised if you've spent your 17 years of fanfiction doing THAT.

 **3\. Hybrid of Fate -** I honestly don't know how to respond to that. And to that message you sent me about me lying, nope. If there's one thing that I hate in the universe, then that would be lying and I would never lie to the internet, considering the fact that we all don't know what the other users look like. And please don't count me as 'hating' or 'bashing' you or anything, but tbh, based on the review you gave you're taking this whole thing against Farla and their gang a little too far. It's 2019. A new year is the time to reconsider. Believe me, if you kept this up, there is a high risk that you'll get banned for good. Same with them. And I know that you know who's 'them'.

 **4\. GuardianoftheFun -** Excuse me? I didn't bother to block them? For fuck's sake, you need to think of the possibilities that could happen as to why a person didn't block a person before you even give a harsh comment. Do I need to shorten it out for you? Think before you do.

 **5\. ksatria -** Finally, someone who doesn't talk about all that Farla shit. Thank you so much for the review and happy new year to you as well!

 **6\. Luchux -** Thank you! There's still time to send OCs too and thanks for considering!

 **7\. ZadArchie -** Alright, thanks for letting me know.

And lastly, thanks to all who followed, favorited, I don't even know if that's a word, this story! I know posting this in the Pokemon fandom would be a hectic risk but I never expected it to reach about 5 faves and 11 follows. :P Despite the fact that, this whole reviews thing is getting out of hand and is worse than in my other stories and stuff I've written before, inspiration hit me so yeah, here we go.

I also won't be putting that note... for now...

* * *

 _6:20 AM, Everlume Academy, Lumiose City, Kalos_

"Uh, Misty? I thought new students will go to the auditorium for the orientations."

I saw May nudged Misty with her left arm. So they're planning to leave us right now, right there? I wouldn't want to stay with Ace for the whole time, right?

"Oh, yeah. Pretty much." Then she turned to us. "We'll be dropping you off by the auditorium since orientation will happen there."

"Alright." was all that managed to come out of my mouth. Ace just shrugged at me. I could tell that he didn't know what to do either. Considering the fact that he's just nine seconds older than me or something.

When we entered the auditorium, we waved our goodbyes to Misty and May, then head for the seats near the back. The auditorium was so large that it was big enough to hold events, shows, and all that stuff. There were banners on the walls too. And they were the Pokemon types. Students were bustling all around, Pokemon were making all sorts of sounds.

"Um, is someone sitting here?" Ace asked a he pointed to two seats next to a girl. This girl had olive skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair in a pixie cut. She wore a white blouse with jeans, running shoes, and a navy blue vest. From her looks, I can tell that she wants to be a Pokemon photographer someday since she has a camera around her neck. Her Helioptile was jumping around.

"Nope!" she smiled. "Apollo. Stop. Right now."

The Helioptile sat down on her lap.

"Wow! How nice of Helioptile to follow! Misdreavus here can't even cope up with me right." I whined. Misdreavus scowled at me right after so i just pat her head to make sure she won't go berserk in the middle of thw orientation. "By the way, I'm Eden and this is my twin brother Ace."

"Hello." Ace smiled. His Litwick waved as well.

"I'm Lila! I'm just new here too and I come from Santalune City!" Lila beamed. "Hey, do you mind if I took a picture of our Pokemon?"

"Not at all!" Ace chuckled. "Go nuts."

"Alright!" Lila smiled and took pictures of Apollo, Litwick, and Misdreavus.

One of the professors came here and told us to keep our voices to a minimum. We did so until the whole duration of the orientation was done. We waved to Lila goodbye and head onto the halls.

"Hey Eden, we're on different sections." Arcelo nudged me. "I'm on Section 9B. Heh. It says they don't base off of student's report cards on different sections."

"What did I get?" I asked him, eager to know mine.

"You're on Section 9A."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I finally get a higher sectioj than you for once in my life!"

"They don't base off of student's report cards." he repeated with a smirk.

"Aww." I whined.

Before our conversation was getting off, the bell was obviously every student's greatest enemy since classes start.

We're gonna be late and we have no clue where the classrooms are. We went up the stairs in hopes of finding a security guard and he told us the directions. Our classrooms were on the third floor. We thanked him and we were off.

"Is it this over here?" I pointed to a door that says Classroom 9B.

"Welp. I guess it's time for me to go." Arcelo gulped but hid it with his positive smile. "Bye baby sis." he said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I hated when he did that. Because then it would feel like incest or whatever that's called but I'm on my own now so what would I do?

He and Litwick left.

I looked on the other side of the hallway, only to find Classroom 9A.

I found it. Haha.

I went in and there were a lot of students. I rushed to the back seat. I don't want to make any eye contact for now. Misdreavus followed me.

After some silence, I looked on the person sitting on my left. The wall is on my right so obviously no one sits there.

The person on my left was a skinny boy around my age. Since he was facing his seatmate, I could only see that he had black hair and wore a long seeved hoodie and black jeans.

His seatmate looks kinda creepy to be honest, noting the fact that he has dull eyes and white spiky hair with a bang hovering over his left eye and wore a white shirt and black skinny jeans over a white trench coat. He was patting his Absol while the other boy smiled at it.

Just when I was about to comprehend about the different stuff that happened, a Magikarp jumped on my desk. I shrieked in horror. The students in the classroom looked at me. What did I do though?I just covered my face. I can't believe I freaked myself out because of this Magikarp and now I embarassed myself!

"DIO!" I could here my seatmate yelled. "What did I told you about jumping around?"

I still covered my face because of feeling it probably got red of embarassment. I spread to of my fingers and saw the boy grabbing his Magikarp.

"Hey, it's alright." the boy said. I placed my hands on my desk. I have never felt so stupid in my life. I couldn't even bother to look at the others but they were probably doing their shit right now.

"That's your Magikarp? I thought it was a monster!" That was the best excuse I can think of. The boy in the trench coat chuckled at my response.

"Yeah. H-he has issues. I'm sorry he scared you. I thought you learned a lesson about jumping!" he scolded at Magikarp. The trench coat guys giggled about the fact he 'taught his Margikarp jumping.'

"Yeah, well, I guess past is past." I shrugged, wiping the sweat off my forehead, standing up. "Anyway, we haven't met, right? I'm Seredina. Eden for short."

I shook hands with both boys.

"Luke Kane." The Magikarp owner nodded. "Sorry again, for that awkward moment heh heh." I smiled. Apology accepted.

"Shade Sycamore." the white boy said in a monotone but smiled anyway.

"Wait, you're Professor Sycamore's son!" I gasped.

Speak of the devil, Professor Sycamore came in. Everyone hurled to their seats as class is going to start. Who knows what the heck could happen?

* * *

 **Character debuts:**

 **1\. Lila Miden** (submitted by _**NeoWolfe**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Helioptile (Apollo)**

 **2\. Luke Kane** (submitted by _**ZenoZen**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Magikarp (DIO)**

 **3\. Shade Sycamore** (submitted by _**Oblivious ninja IJ**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Absol**

* * *

 **Yay! Got the chapter done!**

 **Now, don't be disappointed if your character didn't appear in this chapter. Who knows, maybe they'll end up in Ace's class lol. Bad news is, I'm going to school on Tuesday which means less time to write stories. But don't worry, I'll an update before you know it!**

 **I have some questions too. Like what I do in almost all my fics.**

 **1\. What are your opinions about the chapter?**

 **2\. For those who have their OCs in, did I portray them right? What can I do to improve their portrayal?**

 **That's all and goodbye!**

 **~Candela Monsoon**

 **Next time: We get to see Ace's reactions on his class and they'll all meet up on the cafeteria. New characters will appear soon, as well as a rivalry bound to happen, only to be interrupted by a certain boy with a Pikachu...**


	3. Turning Things The Other Way (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! Candela Monsoon here with another update! Y'know, it's freaking hard to type long chapters in a phone instead of using Microsoft Word but ehhh it's life.**

 **I probably won't be doing any review responses from now on. I just realized that since I don't want to make a chapter that has only about 1000 words and only half of it being the story proper. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **So we'll be having more character debuts today! Or tonight. Or... whatever.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Everlume Academy, Lumiose City, Kalos, 8:00 AM (Ace's POV)_

I didn't even bother to open the classroom door at first. Litwick was clutching my leg. Probably he was wondering why we aren't going in yet.

"I have to do this." I muttered.

And I opened the door.

There were already several students inside the classroom. Like a normal school, all the awesome spots were taken so I just head for the front row.

I turned to my right. My seatmate was a boy, and almost everything about him scream the color orange. Except for his attire. He had a Pikachu with him.

"Yes Thunder. We'll get some food after lunch. I know you're hungry." He spoke quietly.

After so, he fell silent. Now's my chance to make another friend.

"Hello," I smiled and waved at him. "I'm Ace."

The orange-haired boy turned to me and simply nodded. "I'm Orange."

"Oh, no wonder why your hair is orange, heh." I chuckled a bit nervously, hoping for him to not give me a negative comment.

"Yeah." Orange nodded again. "I guess you can say that."

Afterwards, he then turned back to his Pikachu.

I looked on my right and what I saw was a beautiful girl with snow white hair and blue eyes. She was talking to a boy with dirty blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hey." I said. I hope I'm not really interrupting their conversation. "Do you know what time classes start?"

"Who knows?" The blonde boy smiled. "We'll never know, haha."

"Quit making jokes, Kurai." The pretty girl scolded him. The boy known as Kurai simply nodded.

"Sorry Kiria." He chuckled a bit.

"I see..." I said and looked behind only to see a girl with blue hair happily playing with her Piplup.

"Oh, hi!" she smiled at me. "Hm, are you the one with a twin sister?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"May and Misty told me about you meeting her in the office." She told me. "Oh, how stupid of me! I forgot to introduce myself haha. I'm Dawn Berlitz and this is Piplup!"

Piplup crossed his arms for some reason.

"Oh, uhh, he's just not comfortable with new kids I guess..." Dawn scratched her neck. "Oh, class is starting!"

She pointed to the door and in came a professor with a brown coat.

"Hello, students." He smiled. "I'm Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region. I've been teaching here in Everlume Academy for three years now. I'd like for you all to introduce yourselves."

Everyone in the room, looked either excited or nervous. Until Professor Rowan started.

"You may go first miss." he said, pointing to a girl with blonde hair cut roughly and solid brown eyes. Her Shinx was standing right next to her.

"I'm Circuit and I'm from Sinnoh." She said.

She seems interesting. Wonder why that's her nickname.

"Nice to meet you Circuit. And you, miss?" He motioned to Kiria to introduce herself.

"Kiria Kohime. I'm from Kalos and my goal is to be a coordinator." Her Eevee cuddled around her.

So Kiria's her name, huh? Nice.

Then it was my turn.

"Uhh, I'm Arcelo De Parsel. But you guys can call me Ace." I smiled, Litwick smiled as well.

Well that went well.

Orange was next. He didn't say much, so did the person next to him who had short black hair and a red band on his forehead. I think his name was Tracey Sketchit or something like that.

After some time, everyone introduced themselves, we started on discussing on what will the section plan for the semester. I honestly didn't really listen. Well, due to the fact that those topics were kinda boring...

"Uh, sir? May I use the bathroom?" I raised my hand.

"Oh sure." Prof. Rowan nodded. "Take the class pass. Your Litwick can stay here."

Litwick looked kinda disappointed about that but I took the class pass and left anyway.

What a weird way to excuse yourself from class just to go to the bathroom.

Just when I exited the room, another person's body bumped into mine, knocking me over. This girl resembled more of a Legendary Pokemon, or at least what I think it is... and her uniform seemed to be a bit Team Magma-ish. Yeah I know more about Pokemon than what my sister does so that's the gist to you.

"Watch where you're going, you goody two shoes looking kid!" She yelled at me.

Did I did something wrong?

"Um, hello! You're the one who bumped into me!" I retorted.

"Well you need to get out of my way then!" The girl stormed off, something fell out of her pocket. I picked it up. I was her wallet.

"Hey! Lady!" I yelled but she didn't even dared to listen. Curiosity got into me so I opened her wallet in search for her name until I found her library card.

Jirachella Franchesca.

"Okay, Jirachella. Let's see if you'll be getting your wallet back." I snickered.

* * *

 _(Eden's POV)_

It was time for lunch. One of the times I hate. It's just because there's usually no one to talk to. Shade and Luke were off on a different table, so are Misty and May. Here I am, alone, with my Misdreavus.

All of a sudden, a boy with black hair and a Pikachu came to my table.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked. "Me and my friend Brock had no place to go so this was the only place left."

"Nope. Not at all. You can have a seat." I smiled warmly.

"Thanks!" He grinned and soon enough, another guy which I presumed was Brock, came and sat with him. He had on an orange shirt and a green vest. I wonder who his Pokemon is...

"Can I have a seat too?" A bulky boy with dark brown hair wearing a grey coat sat with us as well with his Lopunny. "I'm Konstantin by the way."

"And I'm Ash!" The black haired kid grinned.

"I'm Brock!" Brock said. Although Ash already told me who that was before he came here...

As I was eating my lunch silently, I caught the sight of three boys exiting out of the cafeteria, bringing skateboards.

I thought those weren't alowed here?

"Look at this new skateboard I got, haha." One of the boys said proudly. He had spiky black hair and wore a black unzipped jacket with skull motif-buttons on it. His Rhyperior mainly followed along with a grin.

"That's cool, dude." Said another boy, this time he had red hair and wore a purple shirt.

"Agreed." Said the third boy. He had slightly purple hair and wore an indigo jacket with black sleeves.

"Hmm, who are those three?" I asked Ash and Konstantin. Brock was busy eating (a bit too much :P)

"I know Gary Oak is the guy with red hair." Konstantin said meekly.

"Yeah, my rival." Ash rolled his eyes a bit. "Jason Cutter's the guy with the Rhyperior. He's nice but I have no idea why he hangs out with those two."

"Paul is the third guy." Brock finally spoke up. "He's pretty aggressive just by the looks of him."

"Yeah, probably some people I might stay away from. Jason seems nice, not sure about the other two." I shrugged.

Honestly, I just want this day to end.

* * *

 **Character Debuts:**

 **1\. Orange Runner** (submitted by _**SinWriter7**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Thunder (Pikachu)**

 **2\. Kiria Kohime** (submitted by _**AnonymousAK**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Eevee**

 **3\. Kurai Kage** (submitted by _**AnonymousAK**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Sirius (Lucario)**

 **4\. Maddie "Circuit" Young** (submitted by _**trevaacin**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Circuit (Shinx)**

 **5\. Jirachella Franchesca** (submitted by _**brtnvm**_ ), Partner Pokemon: ? (I'd appreciate it if you would tell me who Jirahella's partner Pokemon ! :)

 **6\. Konstantin Wolfe** (submitted by _**Zaravan**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Boudica (Lopunny)**

 **7\. Jason Cutter** (submitted by _**The Imprisoned of Hell**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **(Rhyperior)**

* * *

 **Thanks for all your patience! I finally got Chapter 3 up! Although these aren't all the OCs yet... I still have like, 12 more to go but hey, thank you all for submitting!**

 **The OC debuts will probably reach until Chapter 6. Then something incredible will happen in Chapter 7 so stay tuned!**

 **PS: My chapters can't get any longer. DX**


	4. Turning Things The Other Way (Part 3)

**Hello people from all over the world who reads my crap! Lol just kidding. Or am I?**

 **So here we are at Part 4 of the character debuts! Yeah, more OCs and canon characters and Pokemon and Professors are gonna be introduced at some point. And I just realized a while ago that Chapter 5 is the last debut chapter. So expect Chapter 6 to be quite long. I've already drafted out about how would stuff happen so definetely keep an eye out for that!**

 **DISCLAIMER: POKEMON BELONGS TO THE POKEMON COMPANY. OCS DO NOT BELONG TO ME (except for Eden and Ace).**

 **EnJoY!**

 **Heads up, this whole debut chapter is gonna be in Ace's point of view.**

* * *

 _Everlume Academy, Kalos, 12:30 PM (Ace's POV)_

So, here I am eating lunch, holding a random wallet from a random girl, with lots of random people.

Although the people I met so far here in lunch were pretty nice.

First was Aria Noell. At least I'm gonna remember what she looks like since she kinda looks like Dawn. Dark blue hair and such but she wore a green dress. Dawn wore something like a black vest. She's pretty kind and nice, although I can tell that she was kinda shy. One thing that kinda seems off for me was her Pokemon, Freya (which was a Glaceon). She seems pretty strict from what I can tell.

Next was Clemont. From what I can tell, he seems like a really cool kid, making inventions and stuff. He has a little sister named Bonnie and she looks like someone that I would like to meet soon.

The third one is Jack Blackwater. He was pretty quiet but I'd really like to know more about him. He's been in this school for two years!

And the fourth was a girl with honey-blonde hair that has Fennekin with her a lot. I think her name was Serena.

"So guys," I turned to the four of them.

"Yeah, what's up?" Clemont asked.

"You kinda looked nervous." Aria said in concern.

I showed them the wallet that fell out of Jirachella's pocket moments ago.

"That's Jirachella's wallet!" Clemont squeaked. "How'd you get it?"

"Must've fallen out of her?" Jack scratched his head.

"Hold on, she's in our class. She was late a while ago, maybe I could give it to her." Serena suggested.

"Sure." I nodded as I handed Serena the wallet.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that I found it." I warned her.

"Why?" Clemont and Jack asked in unison.

"She'll probably get mad." I shrugged. I don't even know how this will work.

Aria just nodded along. "Let Serena do it. You're new here, so you shouldn't be pressured a lot by what is happening around you."

That was sweet of her.

"Yeah. Thanks guys." I nodded. We finished our lunch and head out.

Before I even entered the next class, I had to check on the Pokemon Everlume Gym.

That gym was rumoured to be one of the biggest gyms in Lumiose City, but not sure if I shoud believe it.

Until that is, when I stepped in.

I saw two boys having a Pokemon match, and a guy just sitting off to the side playing with his Zorua.

The two having the Pokemon match looked very serious. One of them had a Glaceon, similar to Aria's. The other had an Absol. Is it just me or Eden told me a while ago that one of her classmates had an Absol?

I watched the Pokemon match in silence. When they were done, the kid with the Glaceon won and shook hands with the one with an Absol.

"That was a nice battle, Aspen." The kid with the Absol told him.

"You did good, Nathan." The Aspen kid smiled. "You really are improving!"

Then they both turned to me.

Should I make a run for it?

Nah.

"Hey!" I waved. "That was some battle you guys had there!"

Glaceon began snickering on for some reason, then was elbowed by the Absol.

"Phi! How rude!" Nathan scold his Pokemon. Phi shuddered. Aspen laughed for some reason, while patting the head of his Glaceon.

"So, I'm assuming you're Ace?" Aspen smiled. "I've heard you from Ash."

"Yeah, and you're Eden's sister?" Nathan smiled. "I found her _very_ pretty." He added and blushed but was slapped in the back of his head by Aspen.

"Dude!" Aspen crossed his arms. "You should-"

"Aren't you going to class?" The kid with the Zorua faced to us.

"Um, yeah. Wanna join us, Therion?" Aspen offered his hand. Therion shrugged, but shooked hands with the three of us anyways.

He seems nice.

The three of us were heading onto the hallways until I caught the sight of another kid with his Kirlia.

"Good morning, Prince Fredrick!" Aspen, Nathan, and Therion bowed.

"Oh please, Fredrick will do!" Fredrick smiled. I could tell by his family crest and somewhat of his attire seemed like royalty.

"Hello, Fredrick." I smiled.

"Hello, you must be?"

"Arcelo De Parsel, but Ace will do. I just moved here." I shook his hand.

Suddenly, a girl accidentally bumped into him, as if she was in a hurry. Fredrick's books went on thw ground and she quickly helped him picked them up. Aspen, Nathan, Therion and I helped also.

"You should be more careful, Xochtl." Fredrick told her.

I didn't quite get that name.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized frantically. "Oh, and it's Lix."

"Nice to meet you, Lix." I smiled.

"You too. I have to get going now, I'm already five minutes late!" Lix grabbed her Ditto and ran off.

Which reminds me...

I wonder how Serena is doing with that wallet?

So we went back to class. Nathan and Therion were in my sister's class so I went in with Aspen. We were soon greeted with waves and smiles from Dawn, Orange, and Kurai. That girk chatting with Kurai was no longer to be seen but I guess she might be late.

"Hi everyone!" Orange waved.

"Hey dude," I waved back.

Professor Rowan then went in the room, with another professor. Before Orange and Dawn could say another word, they turned to the two adults in the room.

I wonder how's the rest of the day gonna be?

* * *

 **Character Debuts:**

 **1\. Aria Noell** (submitted by _**NeoWolfe**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Freya (Glaceon)**

 **2\. Jack Blackwater** (submitted by _**Sync Jack**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Mira (Gardevoir)**

 **3\. Xochtl Ingrid "Lix" Lisno** (submitted by _**Kurt50Alien**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Panto (Ditto)**

 **4\. Aspen Frost** (submitted by _**topdownjustin**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Glace ([another] Glaceon)**

 **5\. Therion Suarez** (submitted by _**Epifanio Therion**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Joker (Zorua)**

 **6\. Fredrick Croelia** (submitted by _**ThatSunAngel**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Roman** **(Kirlia)**

 **7\. Nathan Vella** (submitted by _**OkraN**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Phi (Absol) [A/N: Okay, some people have their partner pokemon the same as another person's so I'll refer to them by their nickname)**

* * *

 **Next time, we'll be meeting another professor! And more characters as usual. The next chapter is the last debut chapter for the main cast so expect the one after that to (hopefully) be longer than these recent chapters.**

 **Much thanks to everyone who has been following, faving the story!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-Candela Monsoon**


	5. Turning Things The Other Way (Part 4)

**Hey guys! So first of all, this is another chapter but second of all, this is a CANON CHARACTER DEBUT chapter. So yeah, I pushed back the beginning of the longer chapters to Chapter 8 so I will evenly distribute in the remaining characters left to introduce. So don't expect a lot, or any OCs to appear in this but on Chapter 6, things will continue to happen!**

 **Another thing is that, this chapter will be told on Eden's point of view.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 _Everlume Academy, Lumiose City, Kalos, 2:00 PM (Eden's POV)_

It was our second break period, so I head out onto the hallways. Misdreavus was with Ace for a while, because of who knows what, and I really need to clear off my mind about the things around me for now.

...Until when someone just bumped mine for no good reason. I slammed into the lockers and I stared coldly at the weirdo who just bumped me like I'm some idiot.

"What was that for?!" I turned to a boy with spiky reddish-hair... oh geez... that guy with the skateboard from earlier, Gary I presume?

""Says a random girl who is standing right in front of my locker for no reason." Gary snickers. That snicker he had on his face makes me want to punch it, but you can't just simply punch a person, you know?

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer.

"Whatever." Gary rolled his eyes. "I don't even know how the hell you ended up in this school." He got up and left.

Pathetic.

"Hey, you alright?" I could here a voice, a female's voice echoing from behind. I turned to find out a girl in a white and pink dress with poofy raven hair. She had a dragon type Pokemon, if I'm not mistaken, and Axew.

"Um, I'm fine." I said. I hope she doesn't recognize how pissed off I sound right now.

"You're not. I can tell from your voice!" She giggled.

Okay, who is this random girl that felt concern for me and now just laughs at me for what I'm saying?

"Anyway, I'm Iris!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Iris." I plainly shook her hand. "I'm Eden."

"Nice to meet you too, Eden! Oh and, this is Axew." Iris mentioned her Pokemon in which he looked quite happy about it.

Then, silence.

"You know, I'm kinda pissed off at Gary." I told her. "What is his point anyways?"

"Yeah." Iris nodded. "Ash did too when he lived back in Pallet Town. Then he became friends with him. I guess they're on friendly terms to this day but, I'm not really sure."

Great. I just hope that he won't be a problem to me.

"Anyway, I gotta go now. My class starts in a bit." She smiled and waved. I watched her as she went down in the halls and left.

Well that was completely random. I guess I'm lucky that I ran into her. I mean, she ran into me.

Upon looking on the other side of the hallway, someone familiar caught my eye.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey Ash!" I greeted him. He turned back and waved as well.

"Hey Eden! What's up?" He smiled. What a happy kid.

"Listen, I gotta ask you something about..."

He waited for an answer.

"About what?"

"Gary Oak." I spilled. "Is he always like that? The mean kind and stuff?"

"Um, not really." Ash shrugged. "We argued a lot back then but we just became friends. Just, you know, shallow friends?"

"Oh, I see..." I nodded my head.

"Heeey, why you looked so bummed?" He asked.

"I don't like it here." I sighed. "I don't know how does Ace survive all this. Maybe I can't cope up well with the things around me?"

"Aww... don't be so down." Ash assured and patted my back. The feeling when you've got some friends on your side can make you feel a lot better. It was nice.

"Thank you." I smiled warmly. "I can already tell that you're a great friend."

"Yeah. Hey speaking of friend, have you seen Misty? I gotta tell her something inportant." Ash asked, now looking a bit in a hurry all of a sudden. "I don't see her anywhere. I hope she didn't do something incredibly stupid that will get her into huge trouble or something. That girl has quite the short temper."

Bow that I thought about it, I never see her either in the past few hours of school.

"Uhh nope. Last time I saw her, she was with May." I shrugged. "I haven't seen those two ever since Ace and I met Lila."

Maybe it's time that I should help Ash on something.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll stop here for now besides, we'll find out what will happen to Misty next chapter! I just placed in this chapter since I feel like we need to get into some canon characters lol. Sorry for it being shorter than the others. I only did this in one hour and it's literally 12:06 AM. I would be grounded if my parents find out that I'm 'writing in the dark.'**

 **Anyways, bye!**


	6. Turning Things The Other Way (Part 5)

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I know that some of you guys may know about this but I'm still in the hospital since Thursday morning... and it's already Monday. :( The reason for tis is because my mom got sick so she had to be taken to the ER and stuff. But I want to post this chapter. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. :(**

 **Anywho, I wanna say that the chapter I hate the most are the introductory. I just wanna get to the part where it gets crazy lol. But I still got a handful of characters to finish.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! I need to get used to writing on my phone. :(**

* * *

 _Everlume Academy, 4:30 PM, Ace's POV_

Finally, school's done for the day! Who knew having to introduce yourself to litterally everyone in the school is as tough as a turtle's shell. Especially with Professor Man... or at least that's his name.

Anyway, I was trying to find the cafeteria to find my sister. But instead, I bumped into someone unexpected to me...

"Uhhh, sorry 'bout that!" I apologized rapidly.

"No, it's not a big deal." He told me in a bit strict, but in the same time, kind manner. "Gabriel Volantis, Student Council President."

Ah, so he's the Student Council President? Seems pretty nice. Hey, maybe I could ask him for directions because I literally do not know where I am going...

"Woah, what happened to your arm?" I asked, looking at his left arm. It was prostethic from his hand up to his elbow.

Gabriel didn't looked like he wanted to talk about it though.

"That doesn't concern you." He told me strictly.

"Okay... well do you know where I could find the cafeteria? My sister said she'll be there soon." I told him.

"Take the next left. Then it should be on your right." He answered. I just simply nodded an thanked him. Afterwards, I was on my way there.

But, another obstacle came when I took the left. It was Misty, and she didn't look so good.

"Hey, Misty. What's up?" I asked her.

"Ugh, I have a freaking headache! I went to the clinic and stayed there for like an hour or something then I got out because I thought it wouldn't hurt again. But it did!" She ranted.

"Sorry to hear that... why isn't May with you?"

"Her parents already picked her up with Max, so I'm alone now." Misty shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the clinic." I told her. "You need some rest."

* * *

 _Cafeteria, 4:45 PM, Eden's POV_

I sat on a nearby bench by the cafeteria, waiting for Ace. Geez, I wonder what's taking him so long...

"Hey, aren't you one of the new kids?" A cheerful looking boy asked me he soon appoached me with two girls. One of them had short hair black hair with small blue highlights. The other girl had bright ruby red hair. What caught my attention with the boy though, was his pendant. It was a disc and it had a shape of a dragon on it.

"Um, yeah." I said a bit hesitantly.

"I'm Aisen." The boy told me. "Oh and these are Blake and Wendy."

"Hello!" The two girls said.

"Nice to meet you guys. By the way, have any of you seen Ace?" I asked them.

The girl with red hair, Wendy, was the one to answer me. "I saw him with Misty earlier."

"Really?" I perked up.

"I dunno. It seemd like it. Misty didn't look good though so I was assuming that he help her. Reason why we came here too. To tell you." Wendy told me.

"Well, Aisen and I were there too so we saw it." Blake chimed in.

"So should we go to the clinic? Or...?" Aisen asked.

"We should wait here first. If he doesn't come back, then let's head onto the clinic." I suggested. "Thanks for letting me know.

Gosh, now I feel thankful for them for knowing where he went.

We chatted about different things for a while. Maybe school here isn't bad after all.

Suddenly, Ash arrived.

"Misty's in the clinic." I told him.

"Clinic? Alright, I'll go there." Ash nodded and head out.

* * *

 _Clinic, 5:00 PM, Ace's POV_

"Feeling any dizziness?" The nurse asked as she checked Misty's forehead in case she had a fever.

"No." Misty said as she squinted her eyes shut.

"Misty!" Ash yelled and smacked the door open. The nurse was shocked, as well as some other students.

"Pika!" His Pikachu shouted.

"Ash, geez! What the heck has gotten into you?" Said a boy with dark black hair that is slicked back with gel wih crimson eyes. He didn't looked please with Ash's entrance.

"Sorry Dearil. Sorry everyone. Guess I got carried away there..." he shrugged and went over to Misty.

Another nurse went to where the Dearil kid was, and he was with a boy with...odd eyes. Since the boy was next to Misty, I got a good glimpse on it. It seemed as if you could see fire in it.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked him.

"Albus got really angry since Team Rocket came and stole his Brionne." Dearil explained. "Then his eyes went fiery, like... not really literally but could see real fire in his eyes."

"I told you, I'm fine! Nurse, nothing's wrong with me at all!" Said Albus. "I'm just mad that Jessie intended to steal Bubbles, and yet she did. Plus Meowth pissed me off!"

"Ugh, Team Rocket? They even managed to kidnap, or should I say Pokemon-nap, Pikachu once! How'd they even managed to find us here in Everlume Academy?" Ash groaned frustratingly. "Guess it's not safe for our Pokemon."

"Don't say that, Ash. I'm sure there's security in here." I butted in, but I realize that that wasn't a good idea.

"You don't know that yet because you're new." Dearil spat as if he didn't care, but I don't see it as an insult. Oh whatever.

"Um hello? Nurse? You have an unattended patient here!" Misty groaned.

"Oh, sorry." The nurse chuckled and grabbed the ointment.

Now who could this Team Rocket be and why are they trying to steal people's Pokemon? I'm starting to worry for Litwick and Misdreavus. I mean, Ash tried tosave Pikachu from their hands, right?

I should tell Eden about this.

* * *

 **Character Debuts:**

 **1\. Gabriel Volantis** (submitted by _**WereDragon EX**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Elise (Togekiss)**

 **2\. Jack "Aisen" Yuki** (submitted by _**Luchux**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Ron (Litten)**

 **3\. Dearil Evermore** (submitted by _**alucard deathsinger**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Terra (Garchomp)**

 **4\. Blake N. Dariosa** (submitted by **_Fool Arcana Kaiju_** ), Partner Pokemon: **Fenrir (Lucario)**

 **5\. Albus Blythe** (submitted by **_Aerodactyl999_** ), Partner Pokemon: **Bubbles (Brionne)**

 **6\. Wendy Daya** (submitted by _**FireFoxDriver**_ ), Partner Pokemon: **Oscar (Oshawott)**

 **7\. Prof. Dan D. Man (mentioned)** (owned by **_Trevaacin_** ) **\- Supporting Role - Age: 24**

* * *

 **The last five main OCs, (James, Emilia, Kalama, Carmen, and Lykos) will be introduced next chapter! And finally, we can start on what I've been planning for, lol.**

 **And Team Rocket's on the run! What, you think I wouldn't include them in this fic? Heh.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and see ya next chapter! No questions for today lol.**

 **Also please R &R!**

 **See ya!**

 **~Candela**


End file.
